


Too good to be true

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, harry's lame, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too good to be true

\-- 

"Wait a minute." Niall says, stopping his never ending rant abruptly. He glances over his shoulder to Harry, who's annoyance is clear as day written on his face, and smirks. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Harry defends hastily, sounding anything but convincing. 

"Okay." Niall says, smirking as he continues cooking their dinner. 

Harry's sitting at the table, huffing and fidgeting, as Niall tries to retell him some story that his new, incredibly smart and witty colleague had told him earlier today. 

It's been "Louis this and Louis that" the past two weeks, constantly, and Harry's so fed up of hearing his boyfriend praising him, praising some random guy he's just met and now works long hours with.

And okay, maybe it bothers him a bit. 

"You are." Niall says, coming to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and hugging him behind. His breathing's hot near Harry's ear. 

Harry stubbornly shakes his head. Niall laughs, pressing his lips to Harry's neck. "It's fine, babe. I think you are adorable. A bit stupid too, but adorable nonetheless."

"Get off of me." Harry says, without any real bite behind his words. "I'm not adorable." 

Niall rests his chin on Harry's shoulder. "You so are." He presses couple kisses along Harry's jaw line, before letting go of him.

"Now, eat, you goof." He tells him, rounding the table and sitting on the chair opposite from Harry's. 

Harry nods, willingly, and catches a meatball with his fork. "You do speak about him awfully lot." He says, his voice low. 

"Harry-" Niall starts, with a stern voice, but fond eyes. "He's my friend. I talk a lot about my friends, you know that." 

"Yeah, I guess" Harry hums, poking the food around his plate. 

"I think you'd really like him." Niall says, looking warily at Harry. Maybe he has been talking about Louis a bit too much recently but he's a great guy and deserves to be praised. He is nothing to be jealous over, though. Louis is cool, yes, and they've bonded pretty quickly over their shared enthusiasm for football and Niall can definitely see them developing a good, strong friendship, but that's it. 

He is no Harry after all. Harry's is so kind and smart, a bit silly at times, but it's one of those things Niall loves about him. And in addition to that he's the perfect personality, he's also gorgeous, with that long, curly hair and ripped body. He's fucking too much sometimes, and if anything, Niall's the on that feels inadequate next to him. Niall's well aware how lucky he is to have him in his life.

Niall follows as Harry circles the food on his plate, and although he tries not to let it show, Niall knows he's feeling blue. "Harry." He calls softly. He reaches over the table to take Harry's hand into his.

The said boy looks up to him, his face hard to read. "I'm sorry." He sighs in the end, squeezing Niall's hand. The blonde looks at him, questioningly. 

"I'm sorry for being ridiculous and ruining our supper. I know you worked hard for it." Harry apologies, the stare in his eyes intense. 

"Babe," Niall says, and stand up from his chair. He walks over to Harry and sits himself down on his lap. Harry's arms immediately coming to round his waist and his head to rest on his collarbone. 

"I'm sorry too. I think I haven't realized how much I've been talking about Louis lately. It's just- He's a great guy, a proper funny lad, always got some stories to tell, and I don't know... I was just excited about getting a new friend and wanted to share it with you." Niall explains Harry, his other arm curled over his shoulders, rubbing off the evident tension in his neck. 

"But he's just a friend, Harry. Nothing to worry about. I love you and only you." Harry smiles timidly at Niall's words, his cheeks tinting a bit. "Can you just try to believe that?" 

Niall's hand caresses down Harry's cheek, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. 

"I can always try. Although it feels too good to be true." Harry agrees, pressing his smile against Niall's. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading x


End file.
